Modern Valentine
by lilith686
Summary: I had a very weird dream about Hephaistion and Alexander spending Valentine's Day at modern times :P so I decided to write about it :)


He sat down on his laptop at Thursday night to check up his Facebook account before going to sleep. He logged in and found some of his friends online

'Hey' Cassander Antipateros sent to him on chat

'Hey Cass'

Cassander Antipateros: 'what r u doin 2morrow 4 valentine's day?'

Hephaistion Amyntoros: 'dunno gotta c what Alex wants 2 do.'

Cassander Antipateros: 'no surprise there! :P btw Philatos Parmelios is throwin a party, care to join with Alex?'

Hephaistion Amyntoros: 'I'll c Alex n get back 2 u 2omorrow school.'

Cassander Antipateros: 'kay c ya 2morrow gd ni8 Phai!'

Hephaisiton Amyntoros: 'ni8 Cass '

He looked at his timeline, made some likes and comments then logged out.

He decided to call Alexander and see what is he up to

"Hey baby" he said picking up

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing really just watching a movie"

"Now? Shouldn't you be preparing for bed?"

"Nah, I'm not sleepy."

"Sure thing" Hephaistion said sarcastically "By the way, Cassander just told me that Philatos is throwing a Valentine's party. Wanna go?"

"Yeah I heard about it Ptolemy told me about it. I don't know Phai, why don't we discuss this tomorrow."

"Okay we can do that. Now I gotta sleep cause I'm dead tired."

"Okay beautiful, sleep tight."

"Nighty Alexi." Ane they hung up.

Hephaistion fell asleep tightly and didn't wake up until morning.

XXXX-XXXX

Hephaistion was standing at his locker when Cassander approached him

"Hey Phai"

"What's up Cass?"

"Not much. So are you going to Philatos's party or what?"

"I don't know yet Alex said we'd discuss the matter here but I haven't seen him yet"

"Oh I see, I'm going anyway and bringing some stash with me." Cassander said winking and a wicked smile spread across Hephaistion's face. "You just know who to spice things up don't you?"

"Of course" he said smugly "anyway, I have a very boring math class to attend. See ya round Phai."

"See ya Cass." Hephaistion said and headed to his own class. Where the hell was Alexander? That was the only thing that went through his mind.

When school finished, he decided to visit Alex and see what was up with him.

He walked to his hotel, (Don't look at me like that! Yes, he lived in a hotel away from his crazy parents.) Said hi to the familiar receptionist and took the elevator to floor 12. He walked out then headed to room 409 and knocked the door. There appeared a messy Alexander with flying hair and a funny red t-shirt. A wide smile spread on the blonds face and he crushed his beloved in a hug

"Alex…can't..breath" The brunette complained and his boyfriend let go

"What's going on with you? You didn't show up at school today."

"I didn't wake up" Hephaistion frowned "I told you not to watch that movie but no you did it anyway" He said moving past his lover and sitting on the couch

"Hehe, well I should listen to you more often" Alexnder said sitting next to his beloved "You bet. So what about the party, wanna go?"

"Well Phai I wanted to tell you something but please don't be upset." Alexander said hopeful making Hephaistion's stomach jump "What is it?"

"Well you see I'm going to the party just not with you" Hephaistion frowned and his lover continued "I'm going with Roxanne." Hephaistion's eyes opened wide with astonishment "What?" he asked shocked not believing his ears.

"You she doesn't know anyone in here and she really wants to go so I assumed that it'd be better if I went with her." Hephaistion kept his emotions at bay "Fine. You can take her." A smile spread on Alexander face and embraced his lover "Oooh you're the best boyfriend ever." And he planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

XXXX-XXXX

Hephaisiton paced back and forth in his room like a caged lion 'Why in the hells name is he doing this? This is Valentine's day he should be spending it with e not with her.' He thought still pacing 'Maybe I should go with someone else as well and show him how much it sucks. Yeah, I should do that.' He smiled satisfied with thw idea and picked uo the cell phone to call Cassander.

XXXX-XXXX

Cassander was more than delighted to accompany Hephaistion. He had always had a crush on his friend and who wouldn't? He was so pretty that he should be crowned 'Mr. Universe' for his beauty.

When Hephaistion opened the door Cassander just stared at his sexy looking date.

Hephaistion was wearing a pair of very tight black pants that should be illegal, a black shirt with the sleeves up showing his wrist tattoo and bands and some buttons open exposing his sculptured chest and a thin white scarf on his neck where Alexander's gift pendant was hanging reaching the middle of his chest. His beautiful long bronze-golden hair was loose and straight. His eyes were circled by black eyeliner that brought out the blue of his from 100 miles away.

Cassander had to take a deep breath to compose himself "Looking good tonight Hephaistion."

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself." Hephaistion answered with a sweet smile.

Cassander had to clear his throat "okay, Shall we go." He said stretching his elbo for Hephaistion to take and lead him to his car.

XXXX-XXXX

Alexander was already at the party with Roxanne. He was wearing a pair of jeans, white shirt and a black blazer jacket while Roxanne wore a very short tight red dress.

He was having fun with her dancing, drinking and laughing then something caught his eyes… his beloved entered the house looking very sexy with Cassander by his side. 'Cassander?! What the hell?!' He felt his jealousy rising with Cassander's smug

smile.

Alexander tried to talk to his beloved but Hephaistion didn't look at him. He started to think that maybe it was a bad idea going with Roxanne but it was too late now anyway.

XX

Hephaistion felt bad ignoring his beloved but he really wanted to teach him a lesson especially after seeing Roxanne's extremely short dress and how was she all over his Alex.

He allowed himself to be pampered by Cassander and danced with him sexily to make Alexander jealous and it was so working because in that moment Alexander's face looked so red that it could have burst.

In the middle of the party Alexander approached him, took his hand and led him away from the crowd.

"What do you want Alexander?"

"I wanna know what the Hell you are doing with Cassander" He hissed absolutely angry

"You're the one who wanted to come with Roxanne so I thought I'd show up with Cassander"

"Seriously? At least I asked you Phai not showed up as a surprise" Alexander shouted and Hephaistion sighed "I'm sorry Alex but I was just so upset that I decided to do this. I really am sorry" The blond calmed down hearing his beloved's apology

"It's okay Phai it's just that you really surprised me, and then since when do you hide the fact that you're upset with me love?" Alexander said calm now "Yes you're right I'm sorry I should've told you" he casted his eyes down to the floor feeling bad.

Alexander reached his fingers under his lovers chin wanting to see his beautiful lined blue eyes

"Phai you know how much I love you and ever since we've been together we promised to be honest with each other, anyway let's forget about this shall we?" Alexander asked hopefully and Hephaisrion smiled "Of course."

The love birds headed back to the party together earning a lot of envious eyes the most were Cassander's and Roxanne's. They danced together like the perfect couple they were and just before the clock ticked twelve, Alexander kissed Hephaistion like there was no tomorrow

"Happy Valentine's day may love."


End file.
